


Coming Of Age In Minrathous

by Adarian



Category: Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:16:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adarian/pseuds/Adarian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Fenris comes to Skyhold, Varric is incredibly worried that he'll be rude or violent towards Dorian because of his background. Yet to everyone's surprise, upon seeing each other they run into each other's arms and embrace. Written for a kink-meme prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Of Age In Minrathous

**CW for the briefest of non-con references. Also, Danarius is super creepy and icky.**

"You promise to behave, Broody?" Varric asked. "The Inquisitor's been cozying up to a Tevinter Altus. You might even see the devil himself when you get in there. You promise me, right? No tearing out hearts?"

"I have spent the last four years killing any magister that crossed my path, Varric," Fenris warned. "If he gives me a reason to, I will slay him. If not, I will hold my tongue."

"Great," Varric sighed. 

The party entered the hall and the Inquisitor stood, walking forth to greet Hawke. She started to introduce them as a few of the Inquisitor's companions came forward. Fenris nodded to them politely, feeling Varric clamp down on his fist.

"Broody," he hissed, "now be nice. I rather like Dorian, try not to kill him."

"Dorian?" Fenris asked breathlessly. 

Their eyes met and Fenris pushed Varric aside. Aveline went to hold him back but he evaded her grasp. Fenris embraced Dorian, holding him tight to him. Dorian kissed his forehead again and again, tears streaming down his face.

"I never thought I'd see you again," Dorian whispered. "Maker, you're alive, you're really, really-"

Fenris murmured, "I could say the same...it seems such a strange thing to see you here, amatus. I can't believe..."

"I can," Dorian said softly, stroking his face.

_15 years earlier  
Minrathous, Tevinter _

Dorian ignored his father's gaze as the carriage jostled them towards each other. 

"Danarius is a well-respected man," Halward said firmly. "You will not embarrass me tonight, is that clear? If you're old enough to be cavorting at whorehouses, you're old enough to behave like an adult."

"I should be studying," Dorian grumbled.

"You should be making an appearance," Halward said. "Now that you've been studying with Alexius for two years, you need to start looking for a wife. You're years behind your peers in becoming a full enchanter. You'd be lucky if you passed your tests by 24 at this point."

"I know," Dorian grumbled, rolling his eyes. "And I'll be fifty before I sire my first son with any true potential. Sixty before anyone calls me "Sir". Eighty before I realize the true meaning of life."

"You're 19, Dorian," Halward said. "This is your last chance. If you screw this up with Alexius, I'll send you to an Orleasian Circle myself. Now. You will speak only when spoken to and you are to behave like a gentleman. While I am in Minrathous I want to be able to introduce you as my son without having to apologize for your behaviour. Is that clear?"

Dorian said nothing and Halward smacked the back of his head.

"Clear," Dorian grunted.

The carriage pulled up and slaves helped them exit. Dorian fixed the collar on his robes and followed his father into the party. He looked around the salon in pain. Already he could see mothers and fathers scanning him as potential suitor to their daughters. The thought made him itch.

Halward pulled Dorian forward, leading him across the room.

"Danarius, let me introduce my son Dorian," Halward said firmly. 

Dorian looked forward briefly before bowing his head. He jumped slightly as he realized what exactly he was seeing. An elven man stood beside the Magister, his body lace with white tattoos, buzzing in the presence of the magic. He was bound around his neck, a dead look in his eyes.

"My pet wolf," Halward said proudly. "I bought him in Seheron. I'm pleased with his progress. Your father tells me you have an interest in the manipulation of tissues and blood, perhaps one day you would like to review my notes of the procedure in the Archives. It is complicated magic, certainly, but it was worth the effort."

Dorian shivered. "Thank you, Sir, but I am dedicating my studies to Master Alexius. I am more interested in using the energy of the dead, not marring the living."

Halward shot him a look but Danarius merely laughed, "He is only a slave, boy. Though from what I've heard you've had a bit of a soft spot for elves."

Dorian said quietly, "I should say hello to Felix. Please, excuse me."

Halward and Danarius continued to chat as Dorian walked off, feeling sick. He scanned around the room for his friend, but only saw strangers. Feeling isolated, he did what he always did: drink.

By the time the night drew to a close, Dorian found himself nearly as drunk as he had been when he had gotten the bright idea to break out of school to go to an elven brothel. Which was a very pleasant amount of drunk. He was not entirely aware of Danarius leading him over to the side of the room as the entertainers took the floor.

Dorian tried to focus as Danarius said, "It is not easy, being as we are among them."

Dorian felt as if he had been splashed with cold water. "Excuse me?"

"Men who desire other men," Danarius replied. "I was once your age and my parents desperate to marry me off to any woman, anything for me to sire children. Ones I could recognize, at least. But there are ways, you know, to seek out what you wish without having to risk being seen."

Dorian asked, "But what about love?"

Danarius laughed, "Love isn't real, child. Lust is real, power is real, blood is real. Do not confuse that in your mind. Have affairs, but discretely. I know I am not as young as I once was, but..."

Dorian withdrew as Danarius attempted to put his hand on the small of his back. Danarius sneered and pulled his hand away.

"I would suggest then that you find yourself a slave, someone young and beautiful. What men do to their own behind closed doors...well, no one need know."

Dorian wanted to push him away, but he was too afraid to. He observed the "wolf" coming towards them, returning to Danarius' side.

"See how loyal they can be?" Danarius said, tilting the slave's chin up to expose his neck. "Lust, power, and blood, Dorian. These are what matter. My Fenris knows his place as one day you will learn yours. But if you wish, take him for the evening. He will not bite, he knows I will be displeased if any harm should come to you. I will say to your father you have taken ill and will spend the night. Consider it a coming of age gift, Dorian. He is very skilled."

Danarius gestured towards the stairs and Fenris went forward quietly. Dorian was unsure what to do and followed him up the staircase and into a guest suite. Fenris closed the door and started to take off his trousers. Dorian put his hands over his and stopped him.

"No," Dorian insisted. "Leave them on. Please."

Fenris looked up at him in curiosity as Dorian sat down on the bed.

"I was too scared to say no to him," Dorian admitted. "I imagine you know what that's like."

Fenris said nothing and Dorian continued nervously, "I don't...I don't sleep with men who don't want to sleep with me. Ever. I mean, I've paid professionals, but that's different, everyone knows what they're getting into. But you can't say no to me, so I'm not touching you. So we're just going to wait for another fifteen minutes and we can both go downstairs and pretend. So...you might as well get comfortable."

Fenris remained standing, arms crossed.

"Can you speak?" Dorian asked.

Fenris replied in a low growl, "Yes."

"I was worried he damaged your throat," Dorian said. "I can't imagine how much pain you felt or even how much you're feeling right now. I suspect it still hurts."

"Yes."

"Come sit beside me," Dorian said, patting the bed.

Fenris hesitated before sitting, keeping far from him.

"Does he do this often? Give you away to strangers?"

"When it pleases him."

Dorian sighed, "I imagine that is often."

Fenris said quietly, "If he thinks I have displeased you, he will not be kind to me."

"I'll give a glowing review," Dorian promised, "but I will not touch you."

Dorian pulled up his feet and sat facing him. "You can't be more than twenty, can you? You look so young up close."

"I do not know. I do not remember," Fenris said.

"Danarius hasn't told you?"

"No," Fenris replied. "I know I came from Seheron six months ago. That is all. I remember the pain...I will always remember the pain."

Fenris ran a finger down a lyrium vein in his arm. "It hurts still."

Dorian asked, "Can I help?"

Fenris pulled his arm away and Dorian said softly, "I can deaden the nerves around the lyrium. It might help a bit. Please."

Fenris hesitated and held out his arm. Dorian touched him as gently as he could, seeking out the nerve endings rubbing against the solid lyrium. He selected a small patch and focused on closing them off, numbing the feeling. 

Dorian said, "Try touching it."

Fenris lightly felt his skin and his eyes closed.

"Better," Fenris admitted.

Dorian smiled. "You want me to keep going? I don't think I can do your hands or any joints, but I could help where I can. I'm still learning anatomy."

"Please," Fenris murmured.

They spent the next ten minutes in near silence as Dorian worked. Fenris occasionally would grimace and Dorian would stop, waiting for his permission to keep going. 

"I'm sorry, I should go," Dorian said softly, rising from the bed. 

"Thank you," Fenris whispered. 

"I'll go first. Mess up the bed a little," Dorian teased. "I hope...well...you know."

Dorian walked out and down the stairs, seeing Danarius' knowing grin from across the room. The Magister slinked over to him, putting his arm around his shoulder briefly.

"Come see me tomorrow," Danarius said. "I will write to Alexius and explain. A supplementary lesson."

Dorian was grateful his father had seen them and was walking over. Dorian pulled himself away and bowed.

"Thank you for a lovely evening, Sir," Dorian said politely.

Halward led his son towards the door. "Where were you?"

"Studying," Dorian said.

Halward rolled his eyes. "At least you didn't make a scene this time. Progress."

As they climbed into their carriage and headed for the inn, Dorian couldn't stop thinking about the elven slave. Even as they readied for the evening, Dorian found himself writing notes to himself. Alexius was no master of biology, but he must have some knowledge of selectively killing or rejuvenating parts of the human form. 

When Dorian got off the boat in Asariel, he ran straight to the library. He had been inspired. 

***

Dorian looked around the small house with pride. He owned a home. He was a full enchanter and he owned a home in the greatest city in the Imperium and nowhere near his betrothed or his family. There was a sense of utter freedom that he could practically taste in the air. He wanted to skip down the streets in delight. 

His manservant came forward and presented him a calling card with a bow. Dorian shivered slightly as he read the name. Danarius. He wanted to tear it up, but he knew he had to be polite. There was also a certain elf that had crossed his mind on and off for the past two years. Dorian hoped he was still alive.

***

Dorian was welcomed into Danarius' mansion by a harrowed slave. He was brought into the sitting room and he waited for the Magister anxiously. Danarius entered the room, Fenris following behind him. Danarius sat down in his chair and Fenris sat at his feet like a dog. Dorian gulped slightly before looking to him.

"You've grown, young Pavus," Danarius chuckled. "I like the mustache, it suits you. I hear you'll be joining the Lower Floor debates soon. I can't wait to hear what ideas you will bring to the Circle."

Dorian said politely, "Thank you."

"There's no need to be so formal among friends," Danarius said kindly. "View my home as your own. I will introduce you to my own apprentice, perhaps the two of you will make a good match."

"I am already betrothed," Dorian said.

"Well...good for you. I imagine the marriage is far, far into the future?" Danarius asked, smirking. "Give your parents something to hope for, at least. That seems like the kindest thing to do. Poor girl."

"Is there a reason you called for me?" Dorian asked.

"Just to welcome you back to Minrathous and to let you know that my offer still stands," Danarius said. "My Archives have a wealth of knowledge, far greater than Alexius'. As well, I can provide better companionship than he would allow for, I imagine."

"I have yet to move past my taste for elven slaves," Dorian lied.

"So much the better," Danarius laughed. "At least you are honest in your attentions now. What do you say, my wolf? I think you'll serve Lord Pavus' purposes until I find him a suitable partner."

Dorian refused to look Fenris in the eye.

"Will you be going to Lady Mellichante's Ball tomorrow evening in Conatre?"

"I was invited, but I did not plan on making the trip."

"My dear friend Timeon will be traveling with me and his carriage would be available for you, as well as room in the back for your gear or a slave. Her estate is quite beautiful. I think you would be pleased."

Danarius offered, leaning in, "And perhaps, if you are being particularly charming, I will lend you my own pet for the night. Granted, you may have to fight a few other lords. He's quite popular."

Dorian said nothing and Danarius continued, "Wonderful. I'll send for you in the morning, Lord Pavus."

***

Dorian left the Ball early and went to his guest chambers. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head in his hands. He felt dizzy. After two years of barely touching wine, he was finding it difficult to adjust to drinking again.

He noticed a letter on his pillow and he opened it, reading it slowly. Just his Father. Again. Nothing urgent. 

There was a knock at the door and he answered it. Fenris stood before him and Dorian let him in, closing the door quickly behind him.

"Does Danarius know you're here?" Dorian asked.

"He sent me himself," Fenris warned. "He is still seeking your loyalty...among other things."

Dorian shivered. "How do you feel?"

Fenris sighed, "I feel pain, always, but that is the life of a slave. And the scars...there are some that no longer hurt me. I think of you then. You have shown me kindness that I do not expect again."

"My skills are better than they were two years ago," Dorian reassured. "If you let me, I may be able to help a bit more."

"My shoulders are the worst," Fenris said quietly.

Dorian gestured for him to sit on the bed beside him. Fenris obeyed and took off his shirt. Dorian gasped, seeing the long gashes of red and pink into his skin.

"Who did this to you?"

"Danarius' apprentice," Fenris grunted. 

Dorian did his best to heal the wounds before focusing on the lyrium veins in his skin. He killed the tissue surrounding them, just the surface. Fenris groaned and Dorian grasped his free hand in his. 

"Talk to me," Fenris pleaded. 

Dorian told him stories of his childhood and of his one real friend Maevaris. Fenris chuckled as he told him about their adventures. He confided with him about being thrown into solitary for months until his father finally picked him up. 

Finally Dorian said, "I feel like I'm rubbing in how much better my life is than yours."

"It is good to know that there is more than suffering in this world," Fenris murmured tiredly. "Whatever stories I could tell you would only hurt us both."

"You are so much stronger than me," Dorian said softly. 

"It is good that you can still be kind," Fenris replied. "You...in your land, any other mage has made me suffer. But you have shown yourself to be a decent man."

Dorian let go of his skin. "How do you feel?"

"Better," Fenris admitted, stretching out his arms. 

Fenris turned to face him and Dorian's heart raced. He truly was a beautiful man. If they were two free people, he would kiss him right then. But he knew Fenris could not say no and he restrained himself.

"What does Danarius want from me?"

"Perhaps to blackmail you," Fenris replied. "I know he is attracted to you...but do not let him touch you. His tastes can be..."

"He has hurt you," Dorian murmured.

"It is like any other pain," Fenris whispered, closing his eyes. "I can suffer through it. I do not wish it on another, especially not you."

"This is wrong," Dorian insisted. "What can I-"

"He is more powerful than you and could destroy you utterly," Fenris replied. "If something were to happen to you...I think it would finally break me."

His hand brushed against Dorian's. Dorian blushed.

"I must pretend you have used me," Fenris replied. "And I will curse your name to him, but know that...know that in my heart, I have nothing but respect for you."

Fenris put his shirt back on and left the room. Dorian's heart raced. 

***

"I see you've been enjoying my little wolf," Danarius chuckled. "Good. It is quite exhilarating having such a powerful creature listen to your every demand, is it not?"

"Quite," Dorian said in disgust.

Danarius snapped his fingers and another slave came over, pouring Dorian another glass of wine. He could not help but notice her bruised eyes.

Danarius leaned forward. "I can give you a good life, Dorian. Whatever you wish. If you want out of your marriage, I can arrange it with no damage to your reputation. If you wish for a better political position, you shall have it."

"And what do you get out of it?"

Danarius smiled. "I can think of a few things to get out of a handsome young man. It will be a good alliance between our houses, if unspoken. I desire you, I think I can say that honestly now, between friends. In this city, you will never find another willing to bed you for more than a night."

Danarius stood, his hand brushing against Dorian's shoulder. 

"Stay this night with me. I go to Seheron soon and it may be our last chance for a while. We shall say that you have come to study new tomes and became too enamored to wish to leave them."

"I will not bed you," Dorian spat.

"No, not yet perhaps," Danarius said. "But when you submit to me, you will know pleasure as you never have. Have you been with another mage, Dorian? Have you ever let a man enter you? Once I bed you, you will never want another. I'll let you use my pet until you tire of him, but he is just a slave. You desire a lover who is your equal, perhaps your better."

Dorian looked away from him and Danarius called to a slave, "Have dinner prepared. I wish to dine with this lovely young man."

Dorian wished to slap him and run from the room, but this might be his last chance to see Fenris. He could put up with discomfort in order to be with him again. 

***

Eventually, Dorian retired to his room where Fenris sat on the floor, waiting for him. He stood and Dorian embraced him. Fenris kissed him and Dorian moaned into his mouth. They moved quickly, discarding their clothes between greedy kisses. Dorian cast a quick grease spell and coated Fenris' cock as it hardened. 

"I've never-" Fenris warned.

"Me neither," Dorian admitted.

Fenris kissed him hard, cradling in his arms as they hit the bed. Dorian winced as Fenris lined himself up, the tip of his cock entering him. Fenris hesitated.

"Keep going," Dorian murmured, cupping his head in his hands.

Fenris did, slowly until he was seated in him. They held each other tightly, kissing deeply. Fenris waited for a nod from Dorian before he started thrusting, just softly. Dorian relaxed, feeling his skin against his.

"Are you okay?" Dorian asked.

Fenris kissed him in response, picking up speed. Dorian reached between his legs and started pumping himself into his hand. His body relaxed more and he was able to take Fenris deeper. He groaned as the pleasure mounted. 

"Amatus," Dorian gasped. "Maker, don't stop."

Fenris slowed, looking deep into his eyes. Dorian's heart flipped over as he thrust deeply into him. Dorian gripped the back of his head and held on, crying out. Fenris groaned into his shoulder, his timing growing erratic as he pounded into him. Dorian sobbed, crying out his name, as he shuddered into his hand. Fenris followed soon after, grunting as he spurted into him.

They looked at each other in utter awe, covered in each other, body as one. Fenris kissed him before pulling away.

"Sorry," he whispered, "the markings, it hurts too much."

Dorian sat beside him, casting an aura of healing over him. Fenris' shoulders relaxed and the elf took a deep breath.

"I love you," Dorian admitted. 

Fenris' face softened. "You should not say that, not after I defiled you so."

"I love you," Dorian insisted. "This was right...you know it was...Fenris..."

Fenris murmured, "This cannot be, amatus. I cannot say I feel the same, knowing Danarius will take you from me. He has played me. Letting me grow close to you...Dorian. Let us pretend you never said this. We leave for the front lines tomorrow. Let me keep this as one good memory before you soil it further."

Dorian whispered, "Fenris, I'll find a way, I'll do whatever he wants."

"Go, before he knows he has won," Fenris pleaded. "I will not have you brought into this game too."

Fenris rose and Dorian stood, pulling him into a kiss.

"We will find each other again," Dorian promised. "One day and then the Maker himself will not be able to tear me from you."

Fenris murmured, "Go, amatus."

Dorian dressed and left the room, trying not to cry. He meant what he said. Danarius was a vile man, but surely Dorian had something to offer him. If not...they could run anyway together, go South. He would do it. When they got back from Seheron. 

***

It was nearly a year before Dorian encountered Danarius again. He had no idea he had returned to Tevinter until he saw him at a salon. It took every part of him not to rush to his side and plead for Fenris' freedom. In time, Danarius came over and greeted him coolly. 

"Your wolf is missing," Dorian noted. "Does he ail?"

Danarius said brusquely, "He is dead."

Dorian's heart nearly burst in his chest. "Dead?"

"Seheron is not a safe place and he did his duty as a good slave does," Danarius said. "It is no matter. I will find another subject with his strength. Tell me how you are, Dorian. It has been so long since I have seen you."

"Please, excuse me," Dorian managed to say.

Dorian made his way slowly outside onto a balcony overlooking the city. He bit his fist as he tried not to cry. He was too late. He should have known, he should have acted sooner, but he had been afraid...Maker, this was all his fault. Fenris was dead, slain defending that evil man. 

Dorian swore to himself then that he would no longer hesitate. When he returned to the Circle in the morning, he would pour his soul into the debates towards reform. He would hire more servants to protect them from abusers. He would do anything, anything to make up for a fraction of the crime he had committed. The man he loved was dead because he was too scared to save him. Dorian wasn't worthy of his love, maybe he was too selfish to truly love another.

Dorian started to sob and found that he couldn't stop. 

***

Danarius was dead. 

It took some getting used to after years of fearing him. Even now, weeks later, as he lay in his lover's arms, part of him could not truly let down his guard. Isabela had been kind to him, gentler than she was with any other of her partners. Yet he still could not sleep, leaving the bed to pace around the mansion alone.

He leaned out on the railing and took a deep breath. The past was haunting him again tonight. He was lost in thought when she stood beside him and looked up.

"What are you thinking?" She asked softly.

"Can you help me write a letter?" He asked finally. "There's someone in Tevinter I wish to find. I think...I think it is finally safe to do so now."

He expected Isabela to tease him but she only nodded. "Whatever you need, Fenris."

***

Fenris sat down in front of the fire as Isabela read him the reply. Dorian had run from Minrathous just months ago. No one had seen him. It was likely he was killed on the road. Even if he was alive, there was no way to find him.

"I'm sorry," she said sincerely, sitting beside him. "I know that's not what you were hoping to hear, darling."

He laid his head on her shoulder and murmured, "It does not matter now."

***

_Present Day  
Skyhold_

"Now this I could never have guessed," Varric laughed. 

Fenris pulled away and Dorian smiled nervously at him.  
"We should return to the matter at hand," Fenris said slowly. Dorian nodded and turned his attention back to the group. 

***

Fenris walked into the library, looking for the mage. He was asleep in a chair, a pile of books surrounding him. Fenris couldn't help but admire him. Even though there were the beginnings of wrinkles and his hair had a touch of grey, there was an odd softness to his face. He felt safe in this Skyhold. Perhaps Fenris could feel safe too. 

Fenris stroked his face and Dorian stirred, looking up at him. It was hard to read his expression after these years apart. 

"Hi," he said, smiling.

"Hi," Fenris echoed quietly.

"Let's go to my room," Dorian said, yawning. "We can talk there. If you, of course-"

Fenris whispered, "Of course."

Fenris followed Dorian up the stairs and into his meager bedroom. Dorian laid on the bed and Fenris laid beside him, keeping space between their bodies.

"I'm so sorry," Dorian began. "I should have done more to protect you. I had an opportunity and I only led to your suffering. I don't know if you can ever forgive me."

"We were young and frightened," Fenris said. "Even if you had found a way...I don't know if I could have left him."

"I can't believe you're alive," Dorian murmured, stroking his face. "I've spent years trying to forget you. I...I mourned you for so long. This feels like a dream."

"I tried to find you once Danarius was dead," Fenris said. "I was worried if I tried to look for you, he would capture me and harm you. But you were gone. Then I wondered...after all these years, could a man like you really still be thinking of me?"

Dorian kissed him softly and Fenris folded into his touch.

"I still love you," Dorian murmured. "I don't think I ever stopped, even when I thought you were dead. Fenris...if you leave me again, I think I will never recover from it. If you don't feel the same-"

Fenris kissed him, cupping his face in his hands.

"I love you," Fenris said, his voice shaky. "I will never leave you again."

They kissed again, slowly undressing the other. Dorian kissed down the scars on his chest, tracing his tattoos. They throbbed, but did not pain him. Naked before each other, Fenris admired the man beside him. Dorian was even more beautiful than he had remembered.

"That night meant everything to me," Fenris said softly. 

"I should have done something," Dorian whispered in regret.

"Stop blaming yourself, amatus," Fenris murmured. "I'm here."

Dorian reached for some oil in dresser drawer and coated Fenris' cock. Fenris brought his legs over his own hips, bringing him close. He slid inside of him easily and Dorian groaned, throwing his head back.

"You're gotten some practice at this," Fenris teased.

"So have you," Dorian moaned.

Fenris moved faster, pounding into him. Dorian held onto him tightly, kissing him fiercely. Fenris sighed happily into his mouth. Dorian reached between them to touch himself, still gripping into Fenris' shoulder.

Fenris gasped as he came, spurting deep into him. Dorian pushed him onto his back and rode his softening cock until he finished himself, his seed gushing onto Fenris' chest. Dorian pulled Fenris into his arms and kissed him.

"If this is a dream, I never wish to wake," Dorian murmured.

Fenris stroked his face before kissing him again. 

Dorian hesitated and asked, "Will you marry me?"

Fenris laughed, "What?"

Dorian sat up to look at him, grinning. "I spent the last decade thinking you were dead, Fenris. And now...you're here. You're free and safe and you love me. I don't want to waste another moment without you. We're in a place where people like you and I can freely be together. Let's take advantage."

"We barely knew each other then," Fenris protested. "And you don't know what I have done in the years apart. I've...I've killed a lot of your country men in the past three years."

"Slavers?"

"Yes."

"Then I don't care," Dorian replied.

"I've been vehemently anti-magic for years," Fenris said. "I told Hawke on multiple occasions that you should be all thrown into prison."

"After what you've gone through, I hardly blame you. But you do love me and your best friend is the ultimate champion of mage rights."

Fenris protested, "I'm an old man now."

"So am I and with the state of the world, we might not get to grow much older. If we end up meeting the Maker tomorrow, I want Him to know how grateful I am that He led me back to you."

"You might regret this," Fenris murmured. "This is a rash decision."

Dorian shook his head, tears in his eyes. "No...I don't think it is."

Fenris kissed him. "We'll talk about it in the morning. Let's clean up and get some sleep. It's been a very long day."  
***

Fenris woke beside him in the early light of day. Dorian still slept, his hair mused, the blankets rolled around him. Fenris kissed the top of his head and Dorian stirred, blinking as he looked up at him.

"Not a dream then," Dorian sighed happily.

Fenris said softly, "Yes, Dorian."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, I'll marry you."

Dorian grinned and kissed him hard, throwing him down into the sheets. Fenris couldn't help but laugh as they got tangled in the blankets and their bedclothes. They both deserved a bit of happiness, even as fleeting as it might be. When their bodies met once again, Fenris knew in his heart that he was safe.


End file.
